Here He Comes
by StoneColdAustin316
Summary: The boys heard about demons robbing a bank in DC and decided to check it out. Once they get there things take quite a turn. After years and years of searching He finally shows up. But with a mission, a mission that could possibly end it all. Sorry for the wait, guys! Please review! I would really like to hear what you guys think or maybe you could suggest something to write?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean, you may wanna come check this out." Sam told Dean. Sam was doing his usual routine looking for some cases and Dean was doing his. Drinking some beer and eating his pie. The article read, "Mysterious Black Eyed Men Caught On Camera Robbing A Bank". "Yeah, that's a case. But why would a group of demons be robbing a bank?" Dean said curiously. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe they weren't looking for money. You think someone or something might have been in that bank that they wanted?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but we sure as hell better find out before something bad happens." Dean told him.  
They had a long ride ahead of them. Their last case was in Tennessee. This one's in Washington, DC. Dean refused to ride a plane and Sam didn't want to take the chance of losing Dean by splitting up so they are driving from Tennessee to this screwed up nation's capital.  
It is a ten and a half hour drive. Dean normally wouldn't do this but after six hours he gave in and switched seats with Sam. He hated when someone else drove his baby but he was just to tired to care at this point. Sam finished out the four and a half hours. When they got there they found a hotel and slept for the rest of the night. Saving people was important but by God Dean was getting his beauty sleep.  
After they woke up they drove to the bank that was robbed two days before. The police were still investigating. They walked under the police tape. "I'm Special Agent Morris this is my partner Special Agent Harrisson." Dean told the policeman. " "FBI? This is just a robbery what are you doing here?" The policeman brought up a good point. "Well, the FBI has been chasing a group of men who wear black contacts for years now. This may give us a lead on the case." Sam said barely covering for themselves.  
"Alright, what can I do to help?" The cop bought the story. He bit the bait, time to reel in their prize. Dean leaned towards Sam and whispered to him, "Yeah, it's him.". "We need everyone to leave the premises. Orders of the FBI." Sam yelled. The cop tried to get away but Dean grabbed him and shoved him in the Impala.  
"Jokes on you boys. You have no idea what I am." The cop told them. Leaving a sinister growl in his voice. "No, we know exactly what you are." Dean told him. He pointed to the roof of the car over the back seat. It was a devil's trap. They drove back to the apartment and put the cop in a chair to begin to torturing. Dean drenched the demon in holy water while carving into his back as Sam read some ancient book. With each word sending pain to the demon.  
"Tell us now. What did you want in that bank?" Dean yelled after two hours of torture. The demon finally gave in. "F-fine, we were looking for Satan." The boys jaws dropped the floor. They couldn't believe what they heard. Satan. The ruler of Hell and all that is wrong. He who controlled so much in this world. He practically owned it. "We were trying to get to him before He did." "Who is 'He'?" Sam asked. The demon seemed almost scared to say His name. He looked at Sam right in the eyes. A stare so dark that even Sam got goosebumps.  
"We were trying to find him before, God does." The demon barely sputtered out. This time the boys jaws dropped ten floors. They had been on the hunt for God for years now. Never once did they have slightest clue of where He is and now all of the sudden both Satan and God show up. This is gonna make for a real bumpy, bumpy ride.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean yelled in extreme frustration. "We searched for God years and years on end and now that we have everything under control He just decides to show up?" What Dean said isn't wrong. They really were looking for God. The apocalypse, the demons, Sam going almost halfbreed I guess you could say. Not once did He peek an eye.  
Nothing at this point was making sense for the boys so they turned back to the demon. "Why is God going after Lucifer now? Lucifer has been on earth for a while now. What made God decide to show up now?" Sam curiously asked. "Lucifer has been working on a huge revolution in an attempt to take out Heaven and permanently leave on angels and God on earth." This demon was smart. He would rather deal with the other demons than Sam and Dean.  
"Dammit. Don't we have enough of those douche-bags already?" Dean was furious. You could be blind and deaf. You would still know. Dean was right. Earth had been hosting a lot of angels lately. The boys had known about just didn't think much of it. Besides, when are there not holy douches running amok?  
The demon had sput everything out. There was no more use for him. They killed him and moved on with the case. They really had no choice. There were far more important matters on their hands. "So Sam, have you found any way that we can find, God?" "No, it seems that He is only gonna be seen if he want's to be." Sam said disappointing Dean.  
All of this was very confusing. To Dean it was more over angering. He has dealt with so much but this, this just really ate at him. "Dean, you watched all of our family die. Our friends get blown up. You sent our ghost uncle into Heaven. You saw Cass explode. Why does this bother you so much?"  
Dean began to laugh. With every second he began to laugh harder. They pulled into the hotel parking lot after getting rid of the body and Dean slammed the door shut; without touching it. Sam watched this happen. He stared in awe and wonder for at least 30 seconds before Dean flung him against the wall.  
"You wanna know why this bugs me so much, Sam? Because I'm not Dean. I'm Lucifer!" A fist from Lucifer slammed into Sam's face after that sentence. "Stupid boy. Doesn't realize what he is messing with this time." Lucifer said bringing that sinister, evil, and sadistic smile to face that just lights up a room.  
"Time to end the world. This time, for real." Lucifer refused to lose this time. "I set my sights on winning Armageddon and you Winchesters got in my way. I already have on down. Just one more to go." Lucifer raised a knife and someone stopped him.  
"Actually there are two more to go." It was Adam. No one had heard from him since Armageddon. Everyone thought he was dead. Adam raised his own fist and nailed Lucifer right in the nose. He definitely wasn't dead. Just back with a big bowl of vengeance with a side of revenge.


End file.
